deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord vs Scarlet Witch
' Discord vs Scarlet Witch' is a what if Death Battle by Sailor Elsa. It features Discord from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and Scarlet Witch from Marvel Comics. Description Chaos magic is unleashed as two choatic good heroes duke it out in a fight to the death. Interlude Wiz: For good, there must be evil. For heroes, there must be villains. And for Order, there must be Chaos. Boomstick: And few have weaponized Chaos as well as today's combatants. Wiz: Discord, the Lord of Chaos Boomstick: and Scarlet Witch, the chaotic mutant. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz; And it's our job to analyze their aromor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win.....a DEATH BATTLE!!! Discord Wiz: The land of Equestria. A vibrant and riich land, full of.... Boomtick: God damn ponies. Seriously why are we dong ANOTHER one of these fucking ponies on the show? Wiz: Except today's combatant is pretty different. In fact, he's not a pony at all. He's a draconequis. Boomstick: What the hell is a draconequis? Wiz: It's got the head of a pony, and a body made up of all sorts of different things. Boomstick: Well it looks cool. I'll give him that. Wiz: Long ago, Discord ruled Equestria in an eternal state of misery and misfortune. The ponies were miserable as Discord's tyrannical rule of nonsense continued. Boomstick: Until these two large ponies named Celestia and Luna found the Elements of Harmony, and turned Discord to stone. Wiz: However, as time passed the spell that turned him to stone weakened, and after 1,000 years Discord was set free by an argument of three young foals. Boomstick: Damn children. Wiz: Discord's powers are chaotic in nature, and allow him a large assortment of magical spells, he can use with just a snap of his fingers. Boomstick: Ranging from simple telekinisis strong enough to move the sun... Wiz: Which according to the writters is the same size as our own Sun. Boomstick: ...to full on reality warping, Discord was more than a match for the Mane 6.....until they managed to return him to his stone prison.....for a month or two. Because their ruler thought there was room in Equestria for Discord, should he be reformed, Celestia brought Discord to Fluttershy. Wiz: Learning the value of friendship, and not wanting to lose the one friend he ever had, Discord decided to turn over a new leaf. Boomstick: Though to be fair he would cause mishief on occassion, he would often use it to teach Twilight important lessons and help her with her confidence. Scarlet Witch Wiz: When it comes to the legendary Avengers few are as powerful as Wanda Maximoff. Boomstick: Yeah, they retconned some pretty cool stuff because of Fox, so hopefully that Disney now owns Fox, they will be able to return the status quo on this backstory, as Wanda has had a very convoluted and complicated origin now. Wiz: Long ago, Wanda, and her twin brother Pietro were born the children of gypsies. However, their camp was attacked and they were taken by the High Evolutionary. Boomstick: After experimentation, they were given amazing superpowers by the weirdo and returned to their parents. However, they were later tricked by Magneto into thinking they were his chldren, which....was originally the case. Wiz: Long story short, due to both Marvel and Fox owning the rights to these characters it caused Marvel to have to retcon the origin of two of their characters, so they could include them in the best movie series ever! While Fox just used Pietro, Marvel took full use and used the twins as parts of the movies. Boomstick: Eventually joining Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, they lived a life of crime, until a chance meeting with the Avengers. Wiz: Ultron and his drones were laying waste to the world, and while both decided to defend their world from the evil machnes, only one lived to truly become a hero. Boomstick: Yeah.....sorry but Pietro died, and in a burst of rage, one of the universe's most powerful beings had begun to unleash their true power. Wiz: And so she joned the Avengers in their fight against the evils of the world, and because of her red clothes, and magic based powers, she took up the name.....Scarlet Witch! Fight Avengers Tower is seen in the city, and as it zooms in we see varous members of the team chatting. Just then in a burst of light Discord appears, alarming them. Discord: Ah, here I am! In the reality of my favorite series, Sailor Moon! Discord looked around and saw the Avengers. Discord: Oh drat. I'm in the Marvel universe. I could have sworn I took the right turn back at Satan City. Scarlet Witch: What are you doing here. Wanda charged up two hex bolts. Discord: (Yawn) Oh please Wanda, you are nooo match for the lord of Chaos himself. Scarlet Witch: (Jaw drop) H...how do you know my name? Discord: Oh, sweetie, I happen to know MANY realities in my travels. But if you want to fight, I would be happy to obllige milady. ''FIGHT!!!'' Results Trivia *The similarities between Discord and Scarlet Witch are that both of them started out as villains, before reforming and joining the heroes cause, as well as both of them having powerful chaos-themed magic. *Both characters are composite. Who do you think wins? Discord Wanda Category:Sailor Elsa Category:Reality Warper Duel Category:'Chaos'-themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:MLP vs Marvel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Redeemed Villain vs Redeemed Villain themed battles